


X-Men: First Class

by Cherri_Phoenix, yuume03



Series: Mutant and Proud [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherri_Phoenix/pseuds/Cherri_Phoenix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuume03/pseuds/yuume03
Summary: This is my first fanfic.I rewrote the movie X-Men: First Class with a romance between Erik Lehnsherr and Charles Xavier, Mpreg, Smut and more.It is a series of three fanfic called Mutant and ProudThis first fanfic is POV Charles Xavier.Hi guysI rewrote the fanfic correcting the grammatical mistakes with my beta Cherri_Phoenix that I thank very much for the help, the story continues the same.I hope you enjoy.XOXO





	1. The Meeting

Chapter 1  
The Meeting

Was a cold night, Raven and I were in a ship with the CIA try to find Sebastian Shaw when we saw a boat and he was there with some another mutants, the CIA start attack when a man made swirl in his hand and throws tells CIA boats.

“Oh my God” I said.

“Get inside” Someone said.

Down the stars I felt something, someone there “Stop, stop, stop” I said.

“What happening? Are you ok?” Moira said.

“Is someone out there” I said up the stairs to go outside.

“There” I point to the Sebastian´s boat.

We saw stunned the small boat anchors go toward them and destroy the boat completely. They were running in his submarine.

Charles Xavier looked over the side of the boat, searching the ocean with his mind.

“Let go” I scream “Let go, you will drown if you don´t let go”

"There is someone else in the water," I said to agent beside him. "There's someone in the water!"

I took my coat away and jumped in the ocean ignored the yells of “No!” and “Stay where you are!”  
Submerging into the icy sea. I made his way to the man and I latched himself around his neck.

“You can´t, you down, you have to let go” I projects. The man pushed on, pulling the metal to him with his gift

Seeing as this was no use, I delved into the man's mind. “Let go, I know what this means to you, but you going to die you must let go or you will drown. Clear your mind Erik, clear your mind.”

The man finally let go, let in. I dragged him to the surface, the man sputtering.

“Get off me, get off me “Erik said

“Calm down! Just breathe. We´re here!” I scream.

"Who are you?" Erik asks.

"My name is Charles Xavier." I said.

Erik looked confused. "Were you in my head? How did you do that?"

"You have your tricks and I have my. I´m like you, just calm your mind” I answer.

“I though was alone” Erik said

“You are not alone” I said looking to his eyes. “Erik you are not alone”

On the way to Covert CIA Research Base I couldn´t stop think of Erik, his past, his pain, this men touched me in some way, he don´t get out my mind.

When we finally arrived we were greeted by a young man who explains about the jet in front.

“Is supersonic, the faster airplane, you should see when is flying, is incredible” He said.

While he is talking I realise then he was like us, I could believe then they already find a mutant before.

“Hank, this is the special recruit the we talk” Burt said point to us “Hank McCoy one of more talent young members” Burt said look to Hank.

“How wonderful, another mutant already here, why you don´t said?” I said.

“Said what?” Burt said. Hank down his head a little constrained.

“Because you didn’t know” I said look to Hank feeling bad.” I´m so terrible sorry”

The room was quiet because we are embarrassed by my attitude.

“Hank?” Burt said.

“You didn´t asked so I didn´t tell” Hank said.

“So your mutation is what? You are super smart?” Raven asked.

“How could I sow, he graduation in college when he was 15 years” Burt said  
“I wish this is only was” Hank said look for Raven.

“You with friends now, you can show of” I said look to his foot.

He looks to us and start gets his shoes and socks out. We saw, his foot was like hands.  
“Splendid” I said amazed.

He walk to the plane and jumped, holding through his feet. We all laughed.

Raven was talk to him.


	2. A New Alliance

That night in CIA base, I felt Erik in the office, trying find all the documents the CIA had about Sebastian Shaw.

When he found them He took them and left the building, the files on Shaw in his suitcase. While he was leaving, I stepped out of the shadows.

"From what I know about you, I'm surprised you stayed this long.” I stated, feigning indifference.

Erik turned around and asked. “What do you know about me?”   
“Everything” I replied.

"Then you know you should stay out of my head.” He stated turning to walk away again.

“I´m sorry Erik, but I saw what Shaw did to you.” I said and he stopped again. “I felt your agony, I can help you.” I offered, staring at him.

“I don´t need your help.” He snapped in reply.

“Don’t kid yourself, you needed my help last night, it’s not me who you’re walking away from, here you have the chance to be part of something much bigger than yourself.” I told him approaching. "I won’t stop you from leave, I could, but I won’t.” I said,looking to him, I feel something's different, looking into his eyes, I don’t know what, but i felt it was a good thing.

Erik stood motionless, staring at me.

I turned around to walk away and stated. "Shaw’s got friends. You could use some."

When I returned to my room, my heart was beating faster than normal, i don’t know what was happening, but I couldn't stop thinking of him, his eyes, expression, lips, his mind. That night I fell asleep, thinking of him.

___//___

In the morning I had a meeting with Burt, the agent. He was talking about a radar, a machine that could amplify my telepathic powers. 

“… Help us find other mutants for our division.” Burt said.

“What if they don't want be found by you?” Erik asked, showing up in the doorway to the room.

“Erik, you decided to stay!” I exclaimed happily, he came back.

We look to each other and I knew then, he came back because of me. Maybe he felt the same, but I didn't want to invade his privacy again.

“If a new species is being discovered, it’s should be by it’s own kind.” Erik said. He glancing to me and adding. “Charles and I will find the mutants, no suits.”

Erik was sending me thoughts about us finding the mutants together, thoughts about this being important that just he and I accomplish this mission. Part of me was hoping there was something more, but I wouldn’t trespass in his mind.

“First of all, that is my machine there, second this is Charles decision, and Charles is fine with CIA involvement, right Charles?” Burt said, looking to Charles smugly.

I hadn’t stopped looking at Erik,then I sighed and looked to Burt. “No, I´m sorry but I with Erik.” I stated,   
looking back to Erik. “We find them alone.” I add and he smiles at me.

“What if I said no?” Burt asked leaning back.

“Then good luck using your installation without me.” I reply curtly, looking to Burt.

We go to the installation after that, Erik, Raven, Hank, and i. It's the beginning of our mission.

“It’s called Cerebro.” Hank stated.

“It’s the Spanish word for brain.” Hank added shyly.

I approached Cerebro, examining its helmet.

“The electronic helmet connects Charles to the transmitters on the roof, when he locates a mutant it sends a signal through the transmitters and to the feedback loop to connect with this here. Where their location coordinates are then printed here.” Hank said pointing to the printer connected to Cerebro.

“You designed this?” Raven asked, looking around in awe.

“Yes.” Hank nodded.

During this I placed the helmet on my head, a signal to start, I was so excited about this, I couldn’t wait to start finding other’s like me, like US.

Erik looks to me and stated. “What adorable lab rat you make, Charles.”

“Don’t spoil this for me, Erik.” I said, amused.

“I’ve been a lab rat, I know one when see one.” Erik said grinning.

I won’t let him ruined this for me . This is the best experience of my life.

Hank came to me and said. “Okay, good. Are you sure we can't shave your head?”

“Don’t touch my hair.” I replied shortly.

Hank turn on Cerebro, Everyone was looking at me waiting to start. I closed my eyes and calmed myself, then it turned on. I screamed, I couldn't say what I felt, but it was amazing. I could feel everyone, i could see everyone.

“It’s working” Hank said.

The experience was outstanding, I could feel them all, their wishes, concerns, feelings, fear, everything. Cerebro Printed the locations to the closest four mutants. That was when our (Erik's and mine) traveling started.


	3. A New Friends and a New Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I hope you are enjoying this fanfic, I will always try to read the comments and respondelos so keep commenting.
> 
> This week I'll probably not be able to post anything because it is week-proof, but I'll post over the weekend.
> 
> I will NEVER let this fanfic.
> 
> XOXO

Chapter 3  
A New Friends and a New Love

We went right for the mutant, we didn’t even check into the hotel.

Our first mutant was a girl, She works in a nightclub as a stripper. Erik and I, we paid her for a private session, she took it.

We were lying in bed waiting for her. She stood in front of us, Her name, Angel.

“You know that it’s double for two, right?” Angel asked looking between the two.

“That will not be necessary, although I think it’d be fantastic.” I stated.

“We were thinking, we show you ours, if you show us yours.” Erik smiled.

“Baby, That is not how this works.” Angel replied crossing her arms.

Erik snapped his fingers, making the champagne bucket float up beside them and asked. “More tea, vicar?”

“Of course.” I replied with an amused smile.

She stared at us,understanding what happening and smiled. “My turn”

She unclipped her bra and freed her wings, then she was flying.

“Would you like a job where you keep your clothes on?” I asked.

___//___

After we left Angel with the agents we went to hotel to rest, our next mutant was just ten mile from here.

We shared the same room, with two different beds, of course. While Erik takes his shower, I thought about us, specific about me and my feelings. I was interrupted by the door opening and Erik coming out wrapped in only a towel, my eyes looking towards the towel, specifically what the towel was covering.

“You think we’re going to finish this fast?” Erik asked.

I came out of my reverie and answered “I… I… What do you mean?” 

“Recruiting the mutants.” Erik sighed.

“I don’t think so, but I intend to continue this after Shaw is stopped.” I replied, looking away.

“Right.” He said.

“I thought maybe we could play a game or two." I said, taking out the portable chess set i’d packed.

“Sure, why not?” Erik shrugged.

We move to the little table next to my bed, Erik had put on his pyjamas while they’d been talking so we started to play. We played for couple minutes before we start speaking again.

“You don’t want to take a break? Have a bath and change into clean clothes?” Erik Asked.

I already forgot then, I was still wearing the same clothes from when we were with Angel. 

“Sure, I could use some bath” I said getting up.

I take my pyjamas and move to the bathroom, then while I’m soaping up, I think of Erik for some reason. Thinking of when we met, Erik in wetsuit dripping, when he look at me, when we were talk with Burt about traveling to find the others, the way those eyes looked at me, so intense, and when he left the toilet in just a towel.

These thoughts had started to make me ready and hard, but I couldn’t do something now, not with Erik in the other room. So I try to calm down and take a colder shower.

When I calmed enough, I left the toilet in my pyjamas and saw Erik, reading in his own bed. 

“Do you want to finish tomorrow?” I asked pointing to the chess set.

“Sure, I’m kind of too tired to play” He replied.

“Do you want talk until we’re sleepy?” I asked sitting on my bed facing him.

“Sure.” He said sitting up in his bed.

“I ´m really excited to start finding others like us!” I start to talk. “All of my life I’ve known I couldn’t be the only one.”

“You are very happy about that.” Erik chuckled.

“Of course! We are changing the future!” I exclaim.

“You have such passions about this.” Erik said, looking into my eyes.

“Well, I’ve written a thesis about it!” I said, blushing, Eriks intense eyes staring at me.

He looked away after a while and asked. “Would you like a drink?” While he made his way to the little bar in the corner of the room.

“Sure, thank you my friend!” I said after a while, he made his way back over and handed me a glass of whiskey.  
He sat next to me in my bed and asked. “Tell me something about you, you said that you know everything about me, but I don’t know anything about you.” He requested, sipping at his drink.

“Well… where do I start? Uh…I’ve played chess since seven years old.” I said and sipped. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Say something about your childhood, anything.” Erik replied.

“Well, I met Raven when I was twelve years old, she tried stealing some food and when I found her i asked her to stay. We’ve been together since then, I planted some memories in my parents head so she could live with us.” I sighed remembering.

“I thought you were her brother.” Erik stated confused.

“We are.” I said with a hidden smile as i took another sip from my glass.

“You are very peculiar, Charles Xavier.” He said exasperated.

He was so close to me, I could feel his breath on my face. I close my eyes as he approached, his eyes closed and he finally kissed me. His lips tasted so sweet, my mind was going crazy. I was kissing Erik bloody Lehnsherr! I couldn’t believe it.

He held me close and laid me back on my pillows, then he started to kiss along my neck, so gentle, pulling open my pyjama pants and kissing down my body, just before arriving at my waist he stopped and rose.

Looking into my eyes he asked. “I should stop?”

“No, it’s okay, I’ll say something if I need to.” I panted.

He nodded and kissed me before returning to my waist. Then he gently pulled off my pants and underwear, looking up at me again, hoping I’d say something to stop whatever we were doing. I nodded and closed my eyes, when I felt his lips press against my member i gasped, his mouth was wet and it was Glorious, i couldn’t stop moaning.

“Erik!” I moaned out, eyes fluttering.

He didn’t stop until he swallowed me down fully. I getting to the edge of my climax.

“Erik if you don’t stop I gonna cum.” I huffed out.

He stopped and came back up leaning over me and spoke. “Charles, tell me if you want this night to go farther.”

Understanding what he meant and replied breathlessly “I've never done anything like this before, but I want to try.”

He smile at me and got off of me, he went to bathroom and came back with something, It looked like a small bottle.

“This will make things easier” He said pouring the bottles contents on his fingers.

He put one finger at my entrance and pressed in. It felt weird and hurt a bit too. Without meaning to i winced.  
“Just breath, relax.” He said, pressing a kiss into my temple.

I try to calm down as much as i could, But then he put another finger in and began to move them, then another finger, with three fingers inside of me, all moving together, curling, It felt Good! But that feeling vanished to pleasure when those fingers curled against one spot inside me. 

“Ohh, Oh my God.” I scream, my head falling back, “What was that?” I asked Lifting up slightly to look down at him.

“That was your prostate” He said and touched it again.

“Ahh, Erik” I moaned helplessly, falling back down onto the bed.

After a while he took his fingers out of me and poured the bottles contents onto his hand and rubbed it on his cock. Once he was satisfied with that, he positioned its head at my entrance and looked up at me.

Before he made any other move he asked.“Are you sure you want this?”

“I´m sure” I replied watching with mild and erotic fascination.

His entry into me was slow, and it hurt so much more, it hurt so much that i almost told Erik to stop, but Erik was fully seated inside me and he stopped anyway, waiting for me to adjust. A few minute passed and the pain slowly faded, my breathing returning to normal, opening my eyes I looked down at him and nodded.

His movements were slow at first, getting me used to the feeling,it still hurt a little but after a few thrusts and a little more lube, the pain quickly changed pleasure.

“Erik, faster” I panted sitting up on my elbows to watch.

“Ahh, huffff, Charles.” Erik moaned back, Picking up the pace.

He thrusted faster and faster, Hitting my prostate until I was about to explode.

“I am so close.” I whimpered closing my eyes and falling back, Canting my hips back.

“Waiting.” Erik gasped. “Let´s do it together!”

Then he started thrusting even faster, I felt nothing but pleasure. It was just the two of us, I looked into his eyes and we came, at the same time with one last moan. He collapsed on top of me and I could feel his essence pouring out of me, we were panting, gasping and for a while motionless, just enjoying the moment.

But when he pulled out from inside of me, i felt overused and it burned. Erik fell to the side, and after a few seconds he got up and went into the bathroom and when he came back he brought a towel with him. He cleaned me slowly, wiping away the cum that leaked out and the small amount of blood that had formed, Erik was gentle, like I was about to break. When he finished he put the towel on the nightstand and stared at me. 

“What are you thinking now?” I asked, flushed and a little embarrassed.

He smile and said “You are the telepath, you tell me.”

“I don’t want to invade your privacy.” I sighed.

“You aren’t, I’m letting you.” He said sitting down on the bed beside me.

I sat up and pressed my fingers to my temple, inside his head i saw us in a park holding hands and talking about our day, I feel love, and fear of the unknown, but happiness as well.

I kissed him,hard, and pulled him close, sending him thoughts of love and joy.

He pulled away from what we were doing and asked. “Are you hurt? We can stop and sleep if you prefer.”

I look to him with a smile.“No, I am not, just a little sore.”

“We should sleep then, we can finish this later” He replied softly.

“No, please!” I gasped, desperate. “I want to, I need you, please.”

He looked into my eyes, seeking something that would say differently, when he didn’t find any hesitation, he started to kiss me again, slowly entering me again. We made love all night until we both fell asleep.

Tomorrow we checked out of the hotel and went to our next recruit, a mutant named Sean Cassidy, a boy with the ability to send high focused sound waves created by his vocal cords. He was in an aquarium trying to ask a girl out, but failing miserably.

After that we went to a bar in northern New York to talk another mutant.

“Excuse me, I'm Erik Lehnsherr.” Erik said to him.

“Charles Xavier.” I said.

“Go fuck yourselves.” He growled, smoking a cigar.

We look each other and Erik project ‘Why not?’

I agree and we go back to the hotel and pass the day in bed. When it became afternoon we hailed a cab,but not any cab, our next recruit. 

I get in the car with a small wince, still sore, Erik had been a little too rough this morning, not that I was complaining.

“Where to fellas.” The driver asked.

“Richmond, Virginia, please.” Erik said.

The driver looked at us and laughed. “Right, so you want the airport, station, what?” He asked.

“We were rather hoping that you'd take us all the way.” I stated.

“That’s a six-hour drive.” He said hesitantly.

“That will give us plenty of time to talk.” Erik said turning on the taxi counter.

~~~

We went a prison next, when a boy named Alex Summers was arrest.

“What the hell does the government want with a guy like Alex Summers?” The officer asked. “I hope you aren’t planning on putting him with any others. He´s the first guy I met actually prefer solitary confinement” He said opening the cell.

___//___

We went to Washington and played chess on Lincoln Memorial’s steps.

“I can’t stop thinking about the minds I’ve touched.” I said “I feel them, Their isolation, hopes, ambitions, and I’ll tell you, we’ve started something amazing Erik, we can help them.”

“Can we?” He said.” Identification, that’s how it starts and it ends with us being rounded up, experimented on and eliminated”.

“Not this time, we have common enemies, Shaw and Russian, they need us.” I state.

“For now.” Erik responded unhappily.

All the way back to base I couldn’t stop thinking about what Erik said, what if the government does something with us? But I need think than we can, in the future, live in peace and with, Erik by my side nothing is going to go wrong.

Erik, Moria and i were on our way to the kids, talking about Shaw uniting with Russian tomorrow.

“Plane for Russian is in an hour” Moria said.

“I’m telling you, these kids are not ready for Shaw” Erik said.

“I think they’re going surprised you, it’s a group of exceptional young people!” I said.

“What hell” Moria said.

We saw the kids’ partying like nothing serious was happening, Alex and Sean were beating Darwin with pipes, Hank was hung by his feet on the chandelier, Angel was flying around the room dancing, and Raven was dancing in sofa.

“What are you doing?” Moria said and everyone stopped what they were doing. “Who destroyed the statue!?” She gasped in irritation.

“It was Alex.” Hank said.

“No, Havok, we have to call him Havok, that's his name!” Raven said, then turned. “We were thinking you should be Professor X!” She said pointing to me. “And you should be Magneto!” she added pointing to Erik.

“Exceptional” Erik spat at Charles before leaving.

“I expected more from you.” I said disappointed before following Erik out.

I was so piss off at them, especially Raven, I couldn’t believe her, acting like this. I went to my room waiting for Erik so we could play a game of chess before our flight.


	4. The Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys  
> Whats up???
> 
> I hope you like this chapter because I'll just get another post at the end of next week, perhaps on Friday.
> 
> Write in the comments what you think because I read all.
> 
> XOXO

**Chapter 4**

**The Attack**

On flying we talk pretty much everything, telepath, was ready comforting but I could feel his anxious.

When we arrived we take a truck and drive with another’s agents to the meet. In the road the driver open the little window in the trick.

“We have a problem” He said.

“What?” I said.

“I´m so sorry, this wasn’t in the map” Moira said.

I saw all those solders and think in a solution.

“No matter what act normally, I'll take care this” I said.

The truck was stopped for the solders end they opened the back door, I focused for no one saw us.

“Listening to me” I said.

I explain the plan while they start open the back door, our agents positioned themselves with weapons.

“Easy, easy, take easy chaps” I said.

They open the door and they saw nothing, they closed the door and let us continue our way.

We finally reached our destination and warring Shaw, shortly after a helicopter arrived and posed next, however only Emma Frost left.

“Where is Shaw” Erik said.

“I don’t know” I said “She a telepath, if read her mind she will know we here, I´m try something else”

I focus on a soldier mind and listening your conversation. “He´s not coming” I look to Moira and asked “So what now boss?”

“Now nothing, we are here for Shaw. Mission aborted” Moira said.

“The hell is it” Erik said.

“The CIA invading the home of a senior soviet official? Are you crazy?” Moira said.

“I´m not CIA” He said run there.

“Erik!” I said.

The soldier was attacked by barbed wire.

“He´s going start the 3º War Word” The agent said.

“Do something” Moira said to me.

“We move out” The agent said.

“You can’t” I said. I never let him alone.

Erik hurt all the solders and came in the mansion.

“Sorry I can’t leave him” I said and run to him.

I run to the soldier and erased their minds. “God sake Erik, Be calm” I said to the solder.

I met with Erik in the wall and we come in the room and saw an officer soviet said something senseless and we looked to each other, know was Emma.

“Nice trick” I said to Emma.

He look to us and tried to shoot us. “Go sleep” I said and he went out.

She became diamond and said “You can stop try read my mind sugar, you will not get anything from me while like this”

I look to Erik and project than she will try run away for us take her and immobilizes it.

She runs but Erik and I could take her and get to the bed, Erik held it to the foot of the bed that was metal.

“So now you just need to tell us” Erik said. ”Where is Shaw?” He asked.

Erik starts hold her stronger and in the neck too, she couldn’t breathe.

I looked to him and said “Erik” but he don’t stop “Erik that is enough”

He squeezed so hard she started to crack and returned to its normal. I was worried about this, he could kill her I need talk to him after.

“All yours” He said and walks away. “She won’t be in diamond form again, if she does I give a gentle tap”.

I saw her mind what Shaw is going do and its terrible, he is planning a war, a nuclear war.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” She said.

“This is worst primarily imagine” I said to Erik.” We take you with us, CIA want to quest you themselves”

“I doubt” She said “They have more things to worry about right now”

___//___

 

Our trip back, we discovery then the base was attack and Darwin die and Angel went with Shaw, in the airplane Erik and I talk in private.

_“Erik, what you did to Emma could be ending terrible” I project._

_“Charles, you know why I doing this, I´ll do anything to take Shaw” He projects._

A part of me knows he could do terrible things for take what he wants, but another part of me know than he will never hurt me or the kids. I was feeling nauseous but I think is because the situation.

When we arrived the base it´s destroyed and I was worried about Raven. I saw her and we hugged, she was crying.

I look to them and said “We provide to take you home”

“We are not going home” Sean said.

“What?” I said.

“He is not going back to prison” Sean said look to Alex

“We kill Darwin” Alex said.

“One more reason to you leaves” I said.” This is over”

“Charles, he is dead and we can’t eve bury” Raven said.

“We can avenge him” Erik said.

“Erik one ward please” I said. I hope he is not trying to say than we fight with Shaw.

We move a little far from the kids and I said “They´re just kids”

“No, they were kids” Erik said “Shaw has his army, we need ours”

I looked to them, maybe he is right, we need stop Shaw before he start a 3º War Word.

“We need to train, all of us, yes?” I said.

They all agree.

“We can’t stay here, if they reform the department is not safe” Hank said ”We´ve got nowhere to go”

I remember some place we can use “Yes we do”

We arrived in the mansion and they all were shocked about the mansion.

“This is yours?” Sean asked.

“No, it’s ours” I said.

“Honesty Charles, I do not know how you survive livening in such hardship” Erik said.

We was just teasing me, his thoughts were very specific about what he wanted to do in that mansion me.

“Is it a hardship pleasant for me” Raven said taking me from my reverie, I kiss her forehead and we came in.


	5. Our Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys
> 
> I'm posting chapters doi this week because I'll stay a while without posting anything, talvex a couple of week, I'll move to another city. You guys can rest assured that I will not abandon the story will just need some time to pack up and finish writing the last chapter.
> 
> Thank you very much.
> 
> XOXO

Chapter 5  
Our Home

After settling into the house we eat dinner and go to our own rooms.It had been a long day.

In my father's office, Erik and I were playing chess and talking.

“Tomorrow we’re going to start our training.” I said.

“I agree, I think it’s better to train together.” Erik said. “I know than I can improve my powers, maybe stop a Bullet.”

“I think, my friend, we are capable of doing wonderful things.” I said looking into his eyes.

He stood up and walked around to me, putting his hands on my cheeks to pull me into a kiss. We kiss with urgency and move to sofa beside us. He lowered his body over mine and start to take my clothes off, kissing my neck as he moves down taking my pants off leaving me in just my underwear.

He looks up my body and stated. “You are so beautiful.” 

It makes me blush, I feel so happy and warm.

He then takes off his clothes tossing them to the side, leaving his underwear on and kissing me hard, our tongues fighting for dominance. But it is clear that Erik wasn’t trying. He’d distracted me,I realized, our underwear gone and our penises brushing.

He stopped and got up, moving towards his pants. 

“Wait! Where are you going?” I asked confused.

He takes something out of his pocket and returns, in his hand was the bottle from before.

“This will make things easier.” Erik said kissing me.

He opened the bottle and lathered his fingers, looking to me with his fingers poised at my hole. I nod and he presses one finger in and kisses me. While kissing me he adds another finger, slowly adding the last finger, scissoring me open before removing the fingers.

He hooks my legs up onto his shoulders and looks to my eyes, almost like he was looking to my soul, he entered me slowly not breaking eye contact, then he started to move.

We were trying to be quiet, but we couldn’t stifle the moans, It felt like heaven. We moan and gasp out each others name and press breathy kisses into one another's skin. Then as we cum we cry out. We lay there for a while before he pulls out of me and wipes me off with his shirt, he is always so gentle with me.

After he fished wiping me off, we dress . “We better go to sleep, it’s late.” I tell him.

“You are right my friend” Erik said softly.

We left the study and walked upstairs. In front own my room we stop and look to each other he kiss me and says. “Good night my friend.”

“Good night.” I said and close the door.

Tomorrow we are going to start our training.

___//___

Hank has an idea to teach Sean how to fly, but it isn’t working so he thinks, ‘maybe, we need a higher altitude?’ We went to the antenna, Erik, Hank, Sean and me to prove his theory.

“You truly believe I’ll fly this time?” Sean asked.

“Unreservedly” I replied.

“I trust you.” Sean said.

“I'm touched” I smiled.

“I don’t trust him.” He said point to Hank.

“Don’t say anything.” I said to Hank.

“I´m gonna die.” Sean said.

“Alright look, we're not gonna make you do anything without-” I said being cut off by Erik

“Here let me help you.” Erik said before he pushed Sean off the satellite.

“Erik!” I scream.

Sean screams, then flies, he’s happy. I looked at Erik. He seemed to know that I was angry with his attitude.  
“What? You know you were thinking the same.” He said to me with a smile.

I smile to him back, what I could say? He is right.

The next day I trained with Hank, and after with Alex. They are doing great, Hank was finally beginning feel comfortable with his mutation.

After I trained with kids in the past few weeks, I was exhausted but I decided to train with Erik, we came out to the garden to train. I took the gun and pointed it at Eriks forehead.

I was shaking, I couldn’t shoot him, I knew in my head that nothing was going to happen, but I couldn’t.  
“No I can't!” I said putting my arm down. “Sorry I can’t, I can’t shoot someone point blank let alone a friend”

“Come on!” He said putting the gun to his head. “You know I can deflect it, you always tell me I should be pushing myself”

“If you know you can do it then you’re not challenging yourself” I said.

“What happened to the man who tried to raise a submarine?” I asked.

“I can’t.” Erik said taking the gun from me. “Something that big, I need the situation, the anger”

“No, the anger is not enough.” I said.

“It´s got the job done all this time.” Erik stated.

“It´s nearly gotten you killed all this time!” I replied in a huff.

I look around, trying to think of something that would work and I saw it, the satellite.

“Come here, it's time to do something a little more challenge.” I said tapping his shoulder and we move to other side of garden.

“See that?” I said appoint to the satellite. “Make it face us.”

He looks me and I nodded, he takes a breath and uses his gift. It didn’t take long for him to get tired, but the satellite doesn’t move an inch. I know he needs my help.

“You know.” I said and he looked at me. “I believe that true focus lies somewhere between rage and serenity.”

He clearly doesn’t understanding anything.

“Would you mind if…” I said move my fingers to my head and giving them a wiggle.

He nodded and I enter his mind,accessing his memory system i bring forth a memory to show him. We shares this memory, at it’s end we were both crying. 

“What did you just do to me?” He asked.

“I accessed the brightest corner of your memory system. It’s a very beautiful memory, Erik. Thank you.” I said drying my tears.

“I didn’t know I still had that!” He said.

“There´s so much more to you than you know.” I said looking into his eyes. “Not just pain and anger, there's good too I felt it.” I approached him. “When you can access all of that, you’ll access a power no one can match.

Not even me.” I touch his arm and said. “Come on, try again.”

I pulled back and he focused, starting to try again. Gradually saw that the satellite is moved and then stood in facing us. We start laugh.

He began to approach, our lips almost touching, it was a magical moment we were so happy for the conquest of Erik when...

“Yeah!” Moria said and we pulled back and look to her.

“The president is about to make his announcement!” Moira called from the window.

We get out of there quick, I was embarrassed that we were almost caught.

~~~~

All of us sat in the TV room watching the President talk.

Erik shut off the TV, turned to us and said. “That’s is where we are going find Shaw.”

“How you know?” Alex asked. 

“Two super powers are facing off,possibly starting World War 3, he’ll want to be there.” I said.

“So much for diplomacy.” Erik said and looks to the kids. “I suggest we all have a good night's sleep” He said and left.

___//___

Id been feeling nauseated for the last few days, but I think it was stress about the last events. Only one thing made me pause, I could feel something, a mind inside me. It wasn't evolved but still, it was there…

I walked down to Hank’s lab, coming into see he put a couple needles in a pack.

“Hi, what you are doing?” I asked.

He turned around surprised and said. “Hi, I just, I figured out how i can change mine and Ravens aesthetics.” He said excited.

“Great! Hank, congratulations!” I said.

“Thank you.” He said with smile. “But what do you want here, Charles?”

I remember then what I came here for.

“I need you to run some tests on me.” I said.

“What kind of test? Are you ok?” He asked worried.

“A blood test, I think i feel someone inside me.” I say, watching his expression.

He looks at me wondering if what I said was a joke, but I showed him what was happening.

“How’s it possible?” He asked confused and shocked. “A secondary mutation? You can pregnant asexually?”

“Hank calm down, I don’t get pregnant asexually.” I said exasperated.

“So how would you…?” He began.

“I have sexual relationship.” I said.

“With who?” He said.

I try not answer that, at the moment not knowing if I was pregnant.

“Hank can we just take the test and talk later?” I ask distressed.

“Sure.” He sighed.

It took an hour, (after he took my blood) for the results come. Hank read them.

Then he looked at me and said. “Charles, you are pregnant and have been for weeks!”

My world just shut down, I needed to sit. ‘What am I going to do? Should i tell Erik? What would he do?’ My mind was spinning and I forgot about Hank.

“Charles, who is the father?” He asked.

“Erik.” I breathed.

“I understand, we’ll need more tests, and tomorrow you better…” He said.

“No, no more test and you shouldn’t tell anyone.” I said. “Tomorrow we’re going to stop Shaw, and then we will resolve this.”

“Ok, I´m not going to saying anything.” Hank said looking down.

“Thank you.” I told him. “I´m going to my room now, goodnight Hank.” I say.

“Good night, Professor.” He replied.

I was walking down the hall toward my room, thinking ‘what am I going to do. I should tell Erik, he is the father but if I do he will never let me go along. He is so protective. I’ll tell him after the battle, I just need to take care, make sure nothing happens.’

___//___

That night as I was in the kitchen, getting a bottle of wine and 2 glass for Erik and I as we played chess, When i turned around and saw Raven, she was naked.

“Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if you hadn’t found me that night.” She said.

“What? You… Ahh.” I said scared and looked in another direction. “For God's sake Raven, put your clothes on.”

“That not what you said when you first saw me.” Raven said. “But I guess, pets are always cuter when their little, right?” She says sitting on the table.

“I never thought that way, but I think you are not in a good mood!” I said sitting with her. “Hank told me that he found the cure for your aesthetics problem. Tell me what's happening, or do I need read your mind?”

“You promised you’d never do that.” Raven said.

“Until recently, I’ve never had to use my power to know what you were thinking, Raven.” I said.

“You know Charles, I used to think it was gonna be you and me against the world. But no matter how bad the word gets you don’t want be against it, do you? You want be a part of it.” Raven said and leaves.

After our conversation, I took my things and went to my room, the minute I stepped in Erik pressed me against the door and kissed me with an urgent need.

He stopped and whispered. “Did you miss me?”

He smiles at me and takes the glasses and the wine to serve us. We sit and play, I didn’t drink my wine, for an obvious reason.

"Cuba, Russia, America, it makes no difference." I said. "Shaw's declared war on mankind, on all of us, he has to be stopped."

"I’m not gonna stop Shaw, I’m killing him." Erik snorts. “Will you try to prevent it?”

I stop and look at him and he start talk. “You’re why I´ve stayed here, Charles. But things change, because of our mission tomorrow, mankind will know that mutants exist, Shaw, us they won’t distinguish. They fear us and this fear will turn hate."

"Not if we stop a war. Not if we can prevent Shaw’s vision, not if we risk our lives doing so." I said.

“Would they do the same for us?” He asked.

"We can be the better men." I replied.

"We already are," He said leaning forward. "We're the next stage of human evolution, you said it yourself…"  
“No, no.” I cut him off, I know where this is going.

“Are you really so naive as to think that they won’t battle their own extinction, or is it your arrogance?” He asked.

“I´m Sorry?” I said offended.

“After tomorrow they are gonna turn on us, but are you blinded because you believe they are like Moira.” He said with anger.

“And you believe they are like Shaw.” I spit back.” Listen to me very carefully my friend, killing Shaw will not bring you peace.”

Erik looked deep into my eyes. "Peace was never an option." He said.

We played for a while until Erik got up and began to save the game.

“You tired of playing, my friend?” I ask.

He looked at me then, pulled me to him and kiss me, we stopped the kiss when we ran out of air, looking at another.

“I have better things to do.” He said.

We kissed again and he started picking me up to take me to bed, then he laid me down and lowered on top of me, I stopped him.

“Wait!” I said and he looks to me a little worried. “I want to try something different”

I make him sit on the bed and kneel down, I felt a little embarrassed, he expected it to be good. I started to open his pants and pulled them down along with his underwear. I looked up at him and he smiled at me.

I grasp his penis and start rubbing up and down for a while, only licking the tip and shaft. When I had the courage, I licked it and slid it into my mouth, bobbing up and down over and over. I could hear his moans growing louder.

“Charles.” He gasped. “If you don’t stop now I going to cum!” He moaned.

I don’t stop, I want to taste him in my mouth. It doesn’t take too long for him cum down my throat, it’s taste is salty but good. The moment he stop cuming he push me off and kissed me, then laid me back in bed.

“Now it’s my turn.” He purred.

He open my pants and pull them off, Swallowing me whole, Bobbing up and down, when I was close he stopped and took off the rest of our clothes, tossing them off to the side. Then he picked up a bottle on the nightstand and opened my legs pouring a generous amount of lube on his fingers, he pushed the first finger inside and slowly thrust it in and out. He’s always careful, (especially when preparing me) then he slid the second and third fingers inside, my hole loose from previous nights, i groaned when he removed his fingers, the empty feeling making me keen. I always look forward to what comes next.

He coated his prick and stroked it twice, before lining up,slowly he pressed in me and pulled back out, slowly at first he began to rock into me gliding inside, But he quickly lost patience and before we know it were moving fast, panting and desperate. I was so focused on the pleasure that i startled me when he to rolled us over and put me on top, I was scared.

“Now it's your turn.” He said hooded eyes watching.

I paused, not knowing what to do, I looked at him in shock. ‘How would I do this?’ While I was in my internal dilemma Erik started to move, I felt it inside me, completely. Deeply impaled on his cock. He lifted my hips up and lowered me back down, riding him.

It was not long until I start moving on my own. I rode him until i couldn’t anymore more and I came in spurts, all over his chest, and deep inside of me he came. I collapsed on his chest unwilling to move, I stayed there panting and exhausted.

He pulled out of me, my hole gaping slightly as the loss, and rolled me off. He got up and grabbed a towel to wipe us off, after we were cleaned he lay beside me, looking into my eyes, I could feel everything him, it was like we were connected by more than our bodies.

He kissed me and whispered, "Charles, no matter what happens tomorrow I ... I-"

"Shh," I stopped him. "Don’t say anything."

I knew what he meant but it was not the time, there would be time for it later, with our baby.

I fall asleep, I dream of us as a family, it´s weird, I know this baby is a girl, my little girl, we are gonna be a happy family. 

Tomorrow will be the day that everything would change in one way or another.


	6. The Conflict

Chapter 6  
The Conflict

The next morning we woke up, dressed, and went down to find everyone for breakfast, Raven was there in her blue form, This time, she was dressed. Nobody said anything, it was a very quiet breakfast. I talked, to fill the silent, but no-one seemed to want to respond. When everyone was done eating I realized that Hank had not yet come.

"Has anyone seen Hank?" I asked.

Everyone looked around, no one could answer. After breakfast we went to the lab, Hank had placed a note on his door.“Gone to the airbase, bring the crate marked X, Hank.” 

I took the note and open the door. The room was a disaster. I came in and walk to the end of room.

“What hell happened here?” Erik asked.

I look to him and send. “I don’t know, I hope he isn’t hurt.” Before I continue my walk to the box, The box labeled ‘X’ Sat in the far back corner untouched. I opened it and looked inside, everyone gathered around me to look in the box.

“Hank has been busy.” Erik commented.

“We really have to wear this?” Alex asked his tone suggesting distaste.

“As none of us has the mutation to withstand Extreme G-forces or are bulletproof, I suggest we suit up.” I chuckle closing the box.

They each took a uniform and went to change in their rooms. Erik and I dress in my room, when we finished I looked in the mirror, Erik stayed behind me wearing his own uniform, it looked so good on him.

“You look great Charles.” He said.

Before I could reply he spun me and pushed me into the mirror kissing me hard and desperate. I turned awayfor a breath of air and he attached himself to my neck, kissing it and running his hand along my body.  
“We don’t have time, ahh… humm!” I try to say.

“Okay, okay.” He said but didn’t stop kissing my neck.

With one last kiss he pull back. It was like last night but I couldn’t think straight, I still need to tell him that I was pregnant, That i wanted us to live together, with our baby.

~~~

We met with the others in the airbase, waiting for Hank.

“Where is Hank?” Raven asked.

“I´m here.” Hank called.

We look to the door and saw him, but he was different. His skin and hair were blue, and he’s filled out with fur.

“Hank.” I gasped. We all looked shocked. 

“It didn’t attack the cells, It enhanced them.” He said. “It didn’t work.”

“Yes, it did Hank.” Raven said. “Don’t you see? This is who you’re meant to be, this is you, no more hiding”

Erik tap Hank´s arm and stated. “You’ve never looked better.”

Hank’s arm shot out and grabbed Erik's throat, He squeezed it and told Erik.“Don’t mock me!”

“Hank!” I called worried, he could kill Erik. “Put down him immediately, please.”

He didn’t stop, just squeezed harder. ‘If don’t stop I need do something.’

“Hank! Hank!” I said firmly, finally he released Erik, and I sighed in relief.

Erik was breathing with difficulty and said at last. “I wasn’t.”

“Even I gotta admit you look pretty badass, I think I got a new name for you: Beast!” Alex said with a smirk.  
Hank growled at Alex.

“Are you sure you can fly this thing?” Sean asked pointing to the plane.

“Of course I can, I designed it” Hank replied.

We enter the plane and sit in our seats.

___//___

“Looks pretty messy out there.” Hank said.

We all saw both sides preparing to attack. There in the middle was a smaller fishing boat sailing towards the line.

Erik looks at me as I search the ship for a mind. I see the red teleporting mutant killing its crew.

“The crew is all dead, Shaw has been there.” I inform the others.

“He still here, somewhere.” Erik said tensely.

“He put the ship on line to cross.” I said .

“If the ship crosses the line the ships gonna be blow up and a war will begin.” Moira stated hurriedly.

“Unless isn’t our ships.” I say.

I enter on another mind, a soviet soldier, and make him fire a missile, but the missile comes at us and Hank jerks the plane away shocking us. Rolling us.

The plane was upside down and everyone was screaming.

“Hold on, hold on.” I said chant.

The missile hit the ship and destroyed it, we avoid a war, for now.

“I little warning next time, Professor” Hank calls from the cabin.

“Sorry about that, are you alright?” I asked to Raven and Sean. They nodded.

“That was inspiring Charles.” Moira said.

“Thank you very much, but I don’t know if i can get a location Shaw!” I said.

“He is down there, we need to find him now!” Erik said.

“Hank?” I asked him because I couldn’t hear anything.

“Is there anything unusual on the scanners?” Hank asked to Moira.

“No, nothing” She said.

“He must be on the water, we don’t have sonar” Hank said turning to me.

For a moment everyone was thinking and Sean cried out. “Yes, we do!”

Everybody look to him, and I smiled. “Yes, we do.” Erik and I remove our headphones and unbuckle ourselves, we head to the door.

“Hank, level the bloody plane!” I scream.

I open the doors and Sean walks to us.

“Wooh, you back right off!” Sean said pointing at Erik.

Erik backs off with his hands raised, the memory from the time on the Satellite.

“Remember, this is a muscle!” I said touch his neck. “You control it, I will be here the entire time.” I said pointing to my head. “We'll see you soon, when I say, 1,2,3 go” I slap him and he fall into the water.

“Sean has the location of Shaw.” I said.

Erik stand in front me.

“You ready for this?” I asked. He looks me in the eye.

“Let’s found out.” He states.

‘I right here with you, I’ll always be here, remember! The point between rage and serenity!” I send to him.

He looks me and sends. “I know.”

He’s breathless trying to raise the submarine, I would help, but all that I can do is send good thoughts, to all of children Reminding them of the last few weeks.

After a while a propeller rises out of the ocean, still spinning and spraying water everywhere, more streaming off its sides as the rest of the submarine surfaces.

We were close to the beach now when someone climbs out of the sub. The tornado maker, he spins up a whirlwind and it hits us.

“Erik take my hand!” I call out.

But he ignores me, trying to hold the submarine longer, in a moment he let his fall on the beach, broken.  
“Erik take my hand!” I call again.

He finally takes my hand and I pull him back in. We fall and Erik climbs over me and hold us to the floor with his power. I hold his hand.

In this moment something comes to my mind. ‘I could lose the baby! I am stupid!’ I was screaming now in fear. ‘ I should tell Erik. This is insane.’

When the plane hits the beach and stops rolling Erik lowers us down to the ground slowly. He looks to me and asks. “Are you ok?”

I nod and he holds my arms, looking me over, seeing if I was hurt. Eventually he allows me to stand.

I run to the widow and say. “I read the teleports mind, Shaw is sucking all the power from the submarine, he is turning into some kind of nuclear bomb.”

“We don’t have time for this, the level of radiation will get out of control!” Moira shouts.

“Moira this is going to work, take the radio and call to the fleet immediately!” I order her.

“I going in!” Erik says.

“Beast, Havok go with him.” I tell them. “Erik, I can guide you through while you are in there, I need you to destroy anything that's blocking me and hope to God that it’s not too late to stop him.”

“Got it.” He said and runs out of the plane.

“Good luck.” I tell them. I prefer being in the plane, I have think of the baby here nothing's going to hurt us.

As Raven was leaving I call to her. “Raven stop!”

“I going with then.” She growls..

“We don’t have time for this, if someone comes in here take care of them, yes?” I said.

“Fine” She grunts.

I can’t look out for my sister, I have to think the baby now, and Erik. I focus on him and pray for nothing bad to happened.

The moment they left Angel, Azazel and Riptide were heading for them.

Azazel took Hank and Havok and vanished, Erik uses tore the door off the submarine and dropped it on Janos.

“Erik, go to middle of the submarine, where my mind can’t reach, we’ll have to assume that's where Shaw is!” I say.

He goes inside the sub looking around,, he stops in front of a machine with buttons and levers.

“The nuclear reactor.” I said.

Erik pulls the lever of the reactor to off. A door began to open and Erik turned, waiting for Shaw to come, but there was nothing.

“Erik that’s the block!” I said.

“He's not here, Charles he is not here!” Erik screams.

“What? He’s got to be there, he is has to be, theres nowhere he can be hiding! keep looking.” I say confused.  
“I´m telling you he´s not, there is no one here! God damn it!” Erik curses.

A wall opens behind his back and Shaw stands there staring at him. Erik turns, and enters the room, the wall closes behind him, cutting him off from Charles.

“Erik? Erik!” I call out to him but he doesn´t answer. 

I couldn’t feel him anymore.

“He´s gone!” I tell Moira “He gone into the room, I can’t reach him now.” I said desperate.

I walked to the end of the plane where Erik had left from. When I was walking I feel Erik, the connection was weak, but it was there.

“He´s back!” I said. “Whatever your doing keep doing it, it’s start to work!” I said to him.

The block weakened more.

“It’s working, I can see him but I can’t touch his mind.” I said.

The entire block was destroyed and I could feel Erik’ fear, I call to him. “Remember the point between rage and serenity”

He takes a breath and distracts Shaw long enough to take off his helmet.

“Now Charles!” He sighs.

I freeze Shaw, but I could barely contain him. Erik takes the helmet.

“Sorry Charles.” He says lifting the helmet.

“Erik, please be the better man!” I plead.

“Is not than I don’t trust you.” Erik says putting the helmet on.

“Please, Erik don’t do this, we have…” I said.

And then there was silence, he was gone, and in his place a horrible feeling of numbness and an empty echo.

I knew what he was going to do, but I was still in Shaw´ head.

“If you're in there, I’d like to you know that I agree with every word you said.” Erik told Shaw. “We are the future, but unfortunately you killed my mother.” 

“No! Please Erik, no!” I cry out, begging. I have to stop him.

He lifts the coin. “This is what we are going to do. I’m going to count to three and im going to move the coin.”

The coin hovers in the air. “One” The coin moves in front of our face. “Two” I couldn’t move, letting shaw go would kill Erik and everyone else, i had to hold him even as the coin cut into our skin. “Three”.

On three I feel the coin sliding into my brain, I scream and cry, paralyzed by pain. My stomach was churning, the baby felt it too.

I fell to my knees hand on the wall. Moira held me, but all I could feel was death.

When Moira and I left the plane, Shaw was falling to the ground with Erik floating right after. 

“Today our fight stops!” He said dropped Shaw.

He landed on the ground and looked at us.

“Take off your blinders brothers and sisters, the real enemy is out there!” He said appoint to the ships.

My heart stopped, he wouldn’t do this, right? But he was acting like Shaw. I can't enter his mind, it’s blocked. My fear for our baby only increased.


	7. A Farewell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay, but I'm having trouble finishing this fanfic. There are two more chapters to finish but the sequence is already written and almost at the end.  
> I will never abandon this fanfic.  
> Soon I will post more capitols and the sequence, probably by the end of January.
> 
> Thank you all and happy holidays.

Chapter 7  
A Farewell?

I was standing there, looking to the sea, surrounded by enemies and friends. Thinking about the baby, the future. I have to fight for them, even if I have to take down Erik first.

“I feel the guns moving in the water, they are aiming at us, Americans, soviets, humans.” Erik said. “They are afraid of what they don’t know, in the end they’ll be afraid, my fellows mutants!” He continues talk walking across the beach, he turns to me and tells me. “Go ahead Charles, tell me I´m wrong.”

I look into their minds and I see… it was true. I was shocked and looked to Moira, nodding to her, she runs to the plane and returns wearing a sad expression telling the inevitable.

It was loud, when I saw millions of missiles launch in our direction, but in a second, Erik had them stopped in the air. The missiles began to turn towards the direction of the ships.

“Erik, you said yourself, we are the better men, this is the time to prove it!” I callout. “There are thousands of men on those ships, good, honest, innocent men! They are just following orders!” 

“I have been at the mercy of men just follow orders.” Erik said. He turned and looked at me. “Never again.” 

No, please. I try to send to him, but I can’t. For our baby, for me!.

The missiles fly in the ship's direction fast.

“Erik, please stop!” I gasp. “No!” I scream running at him, I tackle him to the sand.

We fight, rolling over struggling. I tried to take that stupid helmet off of him. Some missiles began to fall, but he sets them back on track.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” He huffs at me, where I lay under him, jaw aching where he hit me. “Stay back.” He demands, the boys trying to approach us, throwing them away.

He was on top of me pinning me to the beach while controlling the missiles as I try to remove the helmet.  
“Erik stop!” I try again, receiving another punch.

He stops to beat me and loses control of the missiles, I hit him trying to reach that thing on his head. He stands, focusing on the missiles again. I attempt to follow but exhaustion and nausea overwhelming me.

Distantly I hear the sounds of gunshots and see Moira shooting at Erik, I couldn’t let her hit him. I did my best to get myself in order and get to her, but through the exahustion and fatigue i’m struggling.

Erik had begun to dodge and deflect the bullets fired his way. Just as I was almost standing I feel a sharp pain in my back. I could only scream as I fell to the ground. I realized in that moment, how dire this had become. The baby. I had forgotten her, and now I felt her pain inside of me. I scream, i scream until my lungs burn for air and before I collapse on the ground, I feel Erik hold me tight, he removes the bullet. All the missiles had started to fall into the ocean and Erik held me as I cried in pain.

“I´m so sorry.” He choked out. “I said back off!” He screamed when the others tried to approach.

He looked at Moira, anger in his eyes.

“You.” He growled at her. “You did this!” 

At that moment her necklace tightened around her neck and began to suffocate her.

“Erik.” I breath out. “Please, she didn’t do this Erik, you did.”

He looks at me and stops, releasing her, his hand falling to touch my check. Stroking it gently, my eyes began to water.

“We turned against each other, that's what they wanted.” He said, staring into my eyes. “I tried to warn you Charles, I want you by my side, we are brothers, you and I.” He looks around. “All of us together, protecting each other. We want the same thing.” He said his gaze returning to mine, so close.

“My friend, I'm sorry, but we do not.” I choke out.

It was the hardest thing I have ever said, but it’s the only way to protect my baby, I have to raise her alone, without her dad. My heart breaks and I know he's had too. He kissed my forehead and called for Moira. She came to me and apologized. I tried to calm her down, and Erik stood looking to the kids.

“This society won’t accept us.” He stated. “We have to form our own group, the humans have played their hands, now we need to play ours. Who is with me?”

They look to each other but no one have the courage to go, except Raven. She walks in his direction, but at the last second she turns to me.

“You should go him, it’s what you want.” I say to her.

“You promised me you would never read my mind.” She replies.

“I know, I promised you a great many things. I´m sorry.” I say, tears burning my eyes and i kissed her hand.

She kissed my forehead and said to Moria. “Take care of him.” before walking to Erik.

Then Shaw old team made their way to Erik, and before they left Raven said.

“Beast, never forget!” She said. “Mutant and Pound!”

Then they were gone. After they left i took noticed of something in between my legs. Blood, and it hadn’t come from my back. It was my baby, she was gone. I try to stand but my legs fail me.

“Wait, Charles don’t move!” Hank calls out.

“Actually, I can’t… I can’t feel my legs.” I sniff crying desperately.

I cry and scream, the physical pain wasn’t as much compared to the emotional pain. I remember darkness swallowing me whole while i cry, and wake to reality. I would never walk again.

___//___

While we’re alone in the hospital, Hank tells me that I suffered an abortion. I ask him to never tell this to anyone, ever. I cried every night because of this, falling asleep to dream of a small house, and Erik holding a little baby girl, i dream of her smile. But I always wake remembering reality, and cry again. In a couple days I’m back in the mansion, I talk to Moira in the garden about starting the school.

I stop talking and rolling for a moment, just to look at her.

“Moira, for us, the anonymity will be our first line of defence.” I tell her.

“I know,” She says. “They can threaten me as much as they want, Charles. I’ll never tell them where you are, not ever.”

“I know you don’t, I know.” I reply sadly.

I leaned in and kiss her, I was not sure why I did it, and maybe it was because I felt lonely or because I knew I could never return her feelings, I do not know, but I still did. As I kissed her I wiped her mind, everything she knew about us mutants completely disappeared, as soon as I finished she passed out and asked Alex to take her home.

In a short time we would open the school and help hundreds of mutants around the world. Going to my desk, I decide, I will dedicate myself to this project, Mind, body and soul.

Soon the world will meet the X-Men.


	8. Epilogue

Chapter 8  
Epilogue  
Erik´s POV

It was midnight when Azazel teleported us under a tree. Ahead of us was the mansion. The mansion that once, in my weakest moment, I called home. It had been three months and the mansion remained the same, as if we’d never left, unchanged.

“Stay here” I say to Azazel.

The closer I get to the doors, several memories from long ago come to my mind, I knew he was asleep and would not notice my arrival. I could feel the wheelchair standing near his bed.

When I reached his window, I floated up onto his balcony and quietly opened the door, entering his bedroom. He was sleeping softly.

Charles Xavier, the man who turned my world upside down and almost made me give up my revenge.

Slowly, I sat by his side, brushing a lock of hair away from his eyes and press kiss to his forehead. I sit there watching him for a while, just thinking about us, about what happened three months ago, about what we shared.

For a moment I want to give up and come back to him, live a life together in this mansion and look for other mutants. It could be a good life, but I have a responsibility to our kind.

After an hour I press a kiss to his mouth, I lingered there, our lips pressed close, longer than I should have allowed. But I wanted to remember his taste and I didn’t want it to end. When I pulled away, Charles was slowly opening his eyes, sleepily looking at me they closed soon after.

“Hello.” He greeted. “It’s been awhile since I dreamed of you.”

He thinks I´m a dream. This could be my chance to say goodbye.

“Yes it has.” I reply gently.

“I’ve missed you, my friend.” He smiles sleepily.

“I’ve missed you too.” I reply. “Charles, I´m sorry for everything.” My eyes water.

“I forgave you the moment you left.” He sniffed softly. “I know it’s wasn’t your fault.”

“But this doesn't change what I done.” I said anger and shame lingering in my thoughts. “You should hate me.”

“I don’t hate you, I love you.” He said yawning.

For a moment I was paralyzed, but I smiled and said “I love you too, my friend.”

I leaned in to kiss him and he returns the kiss, before it got heavier I stopped us, before he realized it was not a dream. I pulled away even with his protests.

“I have to go, but you’ll see me again.” I tell him.

“How? You are just a dream.” He whispers, his eyes half open.

“You’ll find out tomorrow.” I reply.

“Okay.” He agreed. “Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow.” I whisper.

I covered him with the blanket and got up, I moved to your bedside table and left something there. i moved to the balcony and left, closing the door behind me. I went back to the tree where Azazel was waiting for me.  
“Let´s get back.” I said. “And don’t mention this to anyone.”

He nodded and offered his hand. I took it, taking a last look at the mansion and Charles, before vanishing into thin air.

___//___

POV´S Charles

I wake up from the most beautiful dream that I’ve ever had. A dream i never wanted to wake from, it was too early and no one in the mansion was awake yet. I turn around and look at the clock. My eyes landing on something that hadn’t been there the night before. It hadn’t been a dream. There before the clock sat a chess piece, the king to be exact, a piece from my portable chess set. My eyes brimmed with tears and I sobbed. It wasn’t a dream, I repeat in my head.

I held that piece close to my chest until I fell asleep again, and a few hours later it was still there when I was woken by Hank.

Every night I expected him to come back, but he never did. As the years passed I lost hope and as the attack on the president and the start of war I forgot all about it. Anger was growing inside me, this anger was not only over him, but over everything.

One day we'll meet again and when that day comes, I had how that we would resolve our differences once and for all.


End file.
